


How It All Started

by ankareeda



Series: Inspired by OQ 2020 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda
Summary: Inspired by OQ 2020 - Drawing for the story "Would you change your fate?" by htoria
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: Inspired by OQ 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	How It All Started

How they fell in love. 😍❤️ Read the amazing story here: <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10513782/1/Would-you-change-your-fate>

Also make sure to read her story "[Not Guilty](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10739752/1/Not-Guilty)", which is one of my ultimate favorite fics ever. ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
